Nightmares and Israeli Prayers- A Tiva Story
by NCIS-Rachel
Summary: What happened in Somalia that's causing Ziva to have relapsing nightmares? What event jumpstarts Tony and Ziva's close-bonded relationship and why? What would Eli do to Ziva if he found out she killed Ari? Can Tony save her this time, or are her prayers of being found pointless? NCIS- A/U.
1. Chapter 1

"DiNozzo, David, cover the back. McGee, with me." Gibbs ordered his team as the sound of a chain fence being opened caused them to withdraw their weapons. They were apprehending a criminal, which they had done a thousand times. This time, though, Ziva felt a sickness in her stomach. This was one of the few Sundays the team had to work, but a case needed their assistance. Taking down a member of a prominent drug cartel meant everyone needed to be present. She knew she couldn't call in sick just because she hadn't been able to sleep without having nightmares. Her team needed her, and she knew she couldn't let them down. No sign of distraction was acceptable. Besides, Ziva could hide her emotions like a pro, even if ,at times, she wanted someone to ask if everything was alright. Like now.

Through thinking about all of her problems, she'd become distracted. Her train of though was jerked back on its track when DiNozzo called to her from the top of the porch stairs, "Ziva, behind you!" Upon instinct, she turned. Ziva had the full intention of fighting the man behind her, but she froze there, standing on the ground with her gun pointed at the man. Her thoughts reverted back to her nightmares. It was the same. The chain, the angry look on his face…

"Ziva what are you doing? SHOOT HIM!" DiNozzo yelled again. She focused. Right as he was about to swing the chain at her head, she grabbed it with one of her arms and threw it. The guy was temporarily dazed, but it didn't last long. He tried to run, and Ziva didn't chase him. DiNozzo yelled again, only Ziva couldn't make out what he said. She stood there, her gun steady as he ran.

_Bang_.

Tony ran toward her, but she didn't even move. She stood there in the exact same position. Gibbs and McGee could be heard running.

"What the hell was that? He could have whacked your noggin clean off, Ziva!" Although Tony was pretty much yelling, it was out of worry. He knew Ziva wasn't distracted, _ever_. She wouldn't admit it now, but something was wrong. He intended to find out what it was. Presently, though, he focused on the gun in his partner's hand and the particularly pained expression on her face. Tony's eyes moved to the gun. Her grip was firm, and she was shaking. To try to calm her, Tony rested his hand on top of Ziva's. Thankfully, she eased up. Her face was almost drained of emotion. He was now concerned.

"Ziva?" Tony's words came out a question, but he intended on a statement. There was a difference there, and Ziva knew it. If it had been said more like a statement, he would more than likely only be telling her to put the gun down. But he had said it as a question, and made it sound like he knew she wasn't with it. He knew something was wrong, and Ziva could tell.

* * *

Later that night, Ziva was lying in her bed still unable to sleep. The clock read eight fifteen. She took a double take. It was only eight fifteen? Suddenly she wished she'd spent more time finishing her case report. There was no way she could just sit there until morning.

Reluctantly, Ziva got up and walked into the kitchen. The refrigerator was full, but nothing looked appetizing. She had baked several dishes for her teammates, but tonight she couldn't find the courage to fix any of them for _herself_. She was just too drained. It was a good thing she had bought TV dinners a while ago, although she didn't remember why.

"Beef stew it is." She muttered.

While her dinner cooked in the microwave, Ziva hunted her pantry for some wine. If she was lucky, she'd find vodka. A bottle of champagne would be nice, too. But none were to be found. No alcohol at _all_. A trip to a liquor store was definitely on the agenda.

Once again disappointed, she settled for regular old Mountain Dew.

At the exact same time the microwave beeped, her phone rang. She had a feeling Gibbs needed them back at the squad room, which, for her, was good. It meant she didn't have to stay up all night avoiding slumber. But she was wrong. Surprisingly, it was Tony.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, did I wake you?" He asked.

"No, but I wish you had."

"Why?"

"I just have not been sleeping. Why did you call?"

"Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"Tony. Why did you call?"

"Right. Well, I was wondering if you would want to go out for drinks with me."

"Now?"

"Well you're not sleeping." Obviously.

"Good point… Alright I will go, but on one condition."

"Which is?" Tony sounded oddly confident.

"You have to pick me up."

"Look outside, David." At that, he hung up. Ziva was speechless. He was parked right across the street and sitting on the hood of his car. He knew her that well.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what'll it be, Zee-vah?" He sounded out her name. She loved when he did that.

"Whatever you are having, Anthony" She smiled. Tony liked it when she called him 'Anthony'. The way she pronounced it was beautiful.

Tony ordered Scotch.

"So, was McGee not awake or did he reject your offer?" Ziva asked, observing the bartender as he poured their drinks. Tony was confused.

"I didn't ask McGee, Ziva, I asked you."

"Why?"

"Why didn't I ask McGee?"

"Why did you ask _me_. It was out of the blue, Tony. You have not asked in forever."

"Maybe I asked you because I wanted to talk." He lied.

"Or?" Ziva continued.

"Or maybe because you're my partner, and I know something's bothering you." Tony looked her straight in the eye. Ziva should have been thankful that someone had finally broken down her barriers, but now she had to explain everything. Tony was the person she would _want_ to tell, but she didn't want to go through it again. "Spill." He ordered.

"It is a…long story." She tried to get out of it.

"Not buying it. Even if it is, I've got nothing but time tonight, Ziva. Gibbs isn't going to walk in tonight, my phone won't ring, and I want to know what's up. Is Ray back?"

"God no! It's much… much deeper than that. Before Ray. Before… before a lot of things." Ziva's eyes wondered across the room as Tony's hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, you're not talking about… Somalia? It is isn't it. Oh Ziva I didn't… I didn't know…"

"I know. But yes, you are right. Lately, it is _all_ I can think about. It is why I cannot sleep. I have nightmares about Saleem and what he… what he…" She trailed off.

"What did he do?" He nearly choked. Ziva being hurt was one thing, but being hurt enough to have nightmares over it was terrifying. He always knew something had gone on in Somalia, but never knew what it was. "I'm not going to make you tell me, Ziva, but it might help to talk about it."

"I know. I… Alright. Where should I start?"

"Anywhere, I guess."

Ziva sighed, and begun, "Well, they basically just wanted to know anything and everything about NCIS. I would not tell them _anything_, which made Saleem angry. I am sure he smacked you a few times while you were his prisoner, so you know what I'm talking about. Each day it got worse. At first, he would just yell, but progressively, he started to hit me, first with his hands or fists, then with different objects," She swallowed hard, "once… he hit me with a chain so hard… it bled."

"That's why you hesitated today with the drug dealer. God. Where did he hit you?" Tony asked, genuinely concerned at this point. Now, he wished he had shot Saleem himself instead of Gibbs.

"My back…"

"Did he leave a scar?"

"There was one a one point, yes. But I am sure it's gone now."

"Can I look?"

"No!" She snapped.

"Alright, alright. Sorry."

"I am sorry it's just…I do not want to-"

"Relive the pain? Yeah, I know the feeling." He smiled at her.

She hesitated before beginning again. "After a while, they would not bring me much food. All I got was a few pieces of bread and water here and there. Sometimes, they would bring me an apple, but most of the time I was too drained to eat it. He was cruel, Tony. Relentless. The time I spent prisoner there, most of it was spent thinking about what had happened. I realized you were right in protecting me, and I was wrong in what I had said to you. All you have ever done is be there, so has everyone else. I just sometimes do not feel like I'm given the chance to watch out for _myself_. And by the way, when you asked if I could fight? I couldn't, without a doubt."

Tony was stunned for a minute. "I will always be here, Ziva. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to be. I went half way around the world to get you back, and I would do it again. I knew in my gut something was wrong, and nobody would believe me for the longest. . I knew you were alive, though. I just knew. When we heard the Damocles went down, they started believing the worst. Soon, so did I. But I didn't give up, and I still had hope that you were alive. If all else failed, I would have avenged you."

Ziva made a look of despair, then chugged the last of her drink, and took Tony's. She drank the entire thing.

"Let's go." He ordered, laying down the money and grabbing her arm.

"Woah wait. If this is about your drink-"

"No, Ziva. You need sleep, and without nightmares. The last thing you need is to be alone."

"Tony, my car is here. I cannot just leave it!"

"Yes you can. We'll get in in the morning. For now, you're going to my place."

* * *

Tony's apartment was clean, much to Ziva's surprise. By the way he eats, she was certain there would be junk all over the floor. His apartment was different than hers, too. On the far left was his bedroom, where Ziva's was down a hallway near the middle. His kitchen was almost connected to the living room, and Ziva's was clearly separated. The only difference in the kitchen layout, really, was Ziva had a kitchen table, and Tony had a bar.

"Welcome to the DiNozzo Dorm." He said, smiling, as he locked the door behind them.

"Cleaner than I imagined." Ziva smiled back at him.

"Thank you. I think," DiNozzo laughed, "I don't like having a mess in my home. It's irritating."

Ziva took that as a surprise. "DiNozzo the dirt picker-upper" She laughed to herself. "I don't suppose you have any pajamas I can wear?" Ziva joked, walking over to the couch.

"Actually, I do," He smiled, "Go to my bedroom, and it's the third dresser drawer down." Well isn't he just full of surprises? A clean apartment with women's clothes included. At this point, Ziva was beginning to get more suspicious than surprised.

Ziva made her way to the bedroom and found the drawer. Upon opening it, she found only Ohio State sweat shirts and OSU pants.

"Tony? Are you sure it's the _third_ drawer?" She hollered.

"Yeah, Zee, it is. Unless you want to wear a suit. Then check in the closet." He smarted off. She rolled her eyes. If anybody came by DiNozzo's apartment tonight, she was screwed.

Ziva walked back in the living room wearing one of Tony's Ohio State hoodies and a pair of his boxers. It was, after all, in the same drawer. The other pants were way too big, anyway. The peculiar part was, she didn't even feel embarrassed about having them on, and Tony didn't even care. It felt natural.

For the second time now, Ziva made her way to the couch. She was arranging pillows when Tony strolled over.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"I am going to sleep. I will put the pillows back, Tony." Ziva gave him a look.

"What? No, I don't care about the pillows. You're not sleeping on the couch."

"But it is your bed, Tony."

"Yes, and it happens to be a queen sized, not a twin." Tony explained with a laugh. Ziva looked confused. "We've slept in the same bed twice already, Ziva, Paris and when we were undercover. You might snore, but I have a solution to that."

"I do not _snore_!" She retorted. DiNozzo smiled.

"You sounded like a drunken sailor with emphysema when we were undercover. I'm sure I told you that."

"That bad?" She was shocked, but actually snickered.

"Worse." DiNozzo smiled a cunning smile. Ziva punched him in the arm. "Hey!"

"I could have given you a head slap." Ziva teased. Tony got serious.

"You wouldn't"

"I have before, have I not?"

"You, Ziva David, are an unpleasant person." He joked.

"Thank you." Ziva grinned. "I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight, Tony."

"I'm right behind you, David."

**11:30 **

Ziva had been lying down for about ten minutes when Tony walked in. The TV was on, and a boring movie was playing. He started talking to Ziva as he put his pajamas on, "Nothing is on TV at this hour. This is another adequate reason why I watch movies. Plus, there's no commercials, and-"

The sound of Ziva's snoring stopped his rambling. He thought about waking her up and telling her to use the night cream he had bought for his snoring a few years back, but she was finally asleep. If she woke up during the night, he would tell her. As long as she was sleeping peacefully and nightmare free, he didn't care if she _was_ a drunken sailor with emphysema. He just wanted her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva was, of course, already awake when Tony opened his eyes. She was sitting at the edge of his bed watching the news.

"Mornin." Tony muttered in his half-asleep voice.

"Morning." Ziva repeated.

"Sleep alright?" Tony added.

"Perfect." She assured him. Tony rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Do I smell pancakes?" He asked as his eyebrows knitted together.

"And sausage." Ziva agreed. She now turned herself around so she was facing Tony. He shook his head.

"What?"

"You didn't have to make breakfast, you know. We could have picked something up."

"It was the least I could do, although it is your food. You sleep late, anyway." She smirked.

"It's four a.m., Ziva. What time did you wake up?"

"Three."

"You only slept for three and a half hours?" He looked at her with a blank expression and wide eyes.

She shrugged. "I still have to go back to my apartment and get ready."

"You take ten minutes to get ready."

"Fifteen, but close enough.

"Okay well I'm not driving back to the bar to get your car unless you take a nap. When I'm done getting ready we'll leave. Alright?"

She sighed. "Fine. Hurry up."

* * *

When Tony had finished his breakfast and got dressed, it was almost five thirty. He cussed at himself under his breath for taking so long.

"Ziva? Ready?" He hollered in his room as he fixed his hair.

She came into his bathroom looking a bit groggy. In all actuality, that made him smile. It looked like she actually got sleep. "Ready."

* * *

"See you at work." Tony dropped her off, throwing her the keys to her car he'd found last night. She nodded and walked towards her car. Tony waited until she started her car before he left.

Ziva pulled up to her apartment at close to six. She had to be at work by six thirty. Scowling, she unlocked her door and headed straight for her bedroom. No time for a shower.

Quickly, she threw on her normal sweater and jeans, then strapped on her boots.

Upon glancing in the mirror, she noticed the mob of hair on her head, and sighed. Deciding it would be less time consuming to simply curl her hair, she plugged in her curling iron.

As it heated up, she made her coffee. Tony's was alright, but he didn't have Carmel Latte.

When she was finished with her hair, she sat the curling iron back in its place and packed her things for work, double checking the bag before she left. Ziva headed out the door- bag in one hand and Latte in the other.

* * *

When she arrived at work, Tony was sitting at his desk.

"Morning, Ziva." He winked. Ziva grinned, shaking her head.

"Where's McGee?" Ziva questioned.

"With Abby. They're still going over the last case. Something about the ballistics not adding up, I dunno." He answered with his eyes focused on the computer screen.

"You mean the drug dealer case?" She looked up.

"Yeah that one."

"Oh..." Ziva remembered her actions when they were apprehending the drug dealer. She shuddered at the thought.

"Everything alright?" Tony asked, noticing her shudder.

"Fine." Ziva smiled as Gibbs walked into the room. Tony looked at Ziva with a concerned expression, but quickly turned his focus toward Gibbs, figuring he'd ask her later.

"Dead marine, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Nope. Same case."

"What did Abby find?" He asked.

"DNA didn't match. We reopened the case."

"I thought she had a positive match?"

"So did she." Gibbs looked up at him, then saw Ziva. "Morning, David."

"Morning, Gibbs" she returned.

"You two, go interrogate Hernandez again." Gibbs ordered. Tony any Ziva obliged, heading towards interrogation.

"What the hell is goin' on? I'm told I's guilty of killin' this guy I ain't never met, then I get sent back here and told I didn't kill 'em. You gotta glitch er somethin, man?" Hernandez babbled.

"You may not be guilty of murder, at least right now, but that grammar of yours is killing my ears." Tony countered.

"Ain't nobody ever had a problem with my grammar, seniõr." He chuckled.

"Hey, I've got an idea. How about you just shut your trap and listen before I shove a dictionary in your face." Tony offered.

Hernandez was taken back, but slightly nodded his head. Tony continued.

"Dead marine." Tony showed him the photos. "Blow to the head. The same gun you carry, a 22 caliber revolver, was used in the murder. You have no alibi. A witness places someone that looks very much like you at the crime scene. And yet, the only thing that doesn't add up is your DNA. I'm sure we could still prosecute. Murder is life in prison, Hernando. Either you give us an alibi or convince my partner and I that someone else killed the guy, or you're going away."

Hernandez considered this. It took a minute, but when Ziva mentioned leaving, he spoke up.

"My brother."

"What about him?" Ziva asked.

"He took my gun for target practice that morning. Brought it back later that night. Wouldn't tell me what took 'em so long. Said he got caught up with a chick or something."

"What time did he return it?" Ziva asked.

"'Round 'leven. I was watchin' the new episode of Heartland."

"The soap?" Tony asked, shocked.

Hernandez nodded. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and tried their best to refrain from laughing.

"See why I didn't tell ya my alibi?" Hernandez frowned.

"Clearly." Tony and Ziva got up and headed towards the door.

"Ay! What about me?" Hernandez yelled.

"We've got to confirm your story first. Then you can leave." Tony informed him.

Hernandez slouched and sighed.

* * *

"Get anything?" Gibbs questioned as they returned.

"Gave up his brother. Going to interview him at his work now, Boss." Tony told him as him and Ziva picked up their stuff and left.

"McGee, run the brother."

"Already on it, boss. Brother's name is Alfonzo. He's got a record. Assault, robbery, alleged rape. This guy's been around."

"Call Ziva. Tell her." Gibbs ordered as he left for Abby's lab.

* * *

Tony and Ziva returned with Alfonzo in custody. They took him to interrogation so Gibbs could question him, and headed to observation.

Gibbs walked in shortly after, and it didn't take long for Alfonzo to confess under pressure.

Ziva walked back to her desk and she noticed she had a miss call from her father. Her eyes grew wide. Reluctantly, as Gibbs walked in and told them they could go home, Ziva held off checking her voicemail until she got home.

"Drinks, Ziva?" Tony asked as they walked out together.

"Not tonight. I have some reading to catch up on." She lied.

"Fair enough. See you tomorrow." Tony said goodbye as he walked towards his car. Remembering last night, though, he called back, "And Ziva?"

"Yeah, Tony?"

"If you can't sleep, you know you can call." Tony reassured.

"I know. Thank you again!" She returned.

With that, the two drove home, and to their own apartments tonight. Hopefully, nobody would have nightmares tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva was tossing and turning all night, her nightmare almost real. She had been nightmare free last night, since she had told Tony about her previous one. He was the only person who could stop her nightmares.

Ziva shot up, gasping as her horrible dream startled her awake. She sat there, her breathing heavy. She bit her lip to keep from crying.  
Quickly, Ziva grabbed her phone and dialed Tony's number. It was two a.m., but she had hopes he would answer. He had to. She couldn't work like this.

"Ziva," he answered groggily, "it's two in the morning."

"I know. I am sorry if I woke you..." She replied, now ashamed that she had been selfish enough to call. Her breathing was still rough, which Tony noticed.

"Zee, what's wrong?" He asked, nearly forcing himself awake.

"I cannot sleep." She confessed.

"Oh god. Don't tell me it's the nightmares."

"It is..."

"I'm coming over. Don't go anywhere!"

"Wait, you do not have a key."

"Ziva I know where you hide your key. I'll be over in a few." He confessed. Ziva could hear him getting dressed over the phone. She was lucky to have a partner like him.

Ziva hadn't noticed when Tony walked in. She sat there with tears in her eyes, expecting him to be a while longer.

"Zee, are you crying?" He asked, walking in and sitting down on the bed beside her. She looked at him. "You are..." Tony hugged her.

"Thanks for coming, Tony." She sniffled, not moving from his arms.

"My pleasure. I thought you were done worrying about Somalia, Zee?" He asked.

"I am. They are not about Somalia this time." She confessed. Here we go, she thought. He was shocked.

"Then what about?" Tony questioned, as thoughts started racing through his mind.

Ziva sat up and asked him if he knew what happened to Ari. He was wondering where she was going with this, but he said yes and elaborated.

Ziva shook her head, "They told you wrong. For good reasons."

"Then how did he..-" He almost asked, but upon looking at her face, he knew. "You killed him?"  
She nodded.  
"Oh God, Ziva. I'm so sorry. Is that what the dreams were about?" He asked. Becoming aware she was close to tears, he cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes.

"No, but it's part of it." She looked him in the eyes, locking their gaze for just a moment. He noticed a saddened look in her soft brown eyes yet again. Against Tony's will, she broke from his grasp and grabbed her phone again. She dialed her voicemail, playing back a message her father had sent.

*I know you killed Ari. I know everything. I'm coming to DC this week to talk*

"Zee, he's just coming to talk," He said, again seeing despair in her eyes, "but you don't think so."

"In Mossad, traitors can be punished to whatever extent the director sees fit. Tony, he killed my mother. He would not hesitate kill me, too." She informed him, her eyes filling with water.

"No, Ziva. No...he can't. I won't let him touch you." He held her even tighter than before, and put his chin on top of her head.

"He's my father. How can you stop him?" She cried into his chest.

"I don't know how, I just know I will. Because... Because..." He stuttered, wondering weather or not he should finish. Ziva broke from his hug, again against his will.

"Because...?" Ziva sniffled and looked him in the eye. She was surprised; her eyes enlarged. How was he going to finish that sentence?

Tony breathed in deep and let out a sigh. "Because I love you. I have for a long time. Each guy you've been with I've been jealous of. I wondered what they had that I didn't. I can't stand being without you, Ziva, so I won't let anything happen to you. I couldn't bare it again. Not after Somalia."  
Ziva was stunned. Had he really just uttered those words? Did Anthony DiNozzo junior, the commitment phobe, just tell her that he loved her? How could she respond to that?  
"Tony..." She managed, as she was forcing herself to say something, anything in response.  
"You're probably really going to hate me now, but at the moment I don't care. I had to tell you, and I'm ashamed it took me this long."  
"I could never hate you, Tony. Especially not for saying that! I'm just amazed that you finally said it. Or that you said it at all." She smiled at him; her words left him puzzled.  
"I don't understand." He admitted.  
"It was a million tiny, little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together. And I knew it." Ziva said, a wide smile taking over her face.

"Ziva David, did you just quote a movie?"

"I did," Ziva confirmed. "Sleepless in Seattle. The fir-"

"The first movie we watched together!" Tony finished. "You've been saving that one, haven't you?"

"Maybe."

Tony smiled, "So I'm not the only one with feelings then?"

"Correct, Anthony. I love you too." He loved the way she said 'Anthony'. Maybe it was because he's so used to being called Tony, that the way she says it sounds foreign to him. Or maybe it's her sexy accent that draws his attention. Whatever it was, he liked it. It was tantalizing.

"Then I guess I can finally do this without pretending." He stated, cupping her face once again, this time kissing her. It was better than when they were undercover. The thought of the kiss alone was intoxicating. This time, it was for real. He took advantage of the moment, leaving her to pull away on her own.  
When she did, they're breath sounded like Ziva's had over the phone- heavy. He didn't care. She was finally his. Nothing was going to ruin this, he thought as she placed her head on his chest and he placed his chin on her head, like earlier. It was perfect.

Then, he remembered the prominent issue of her father that was still hanging in the air. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the moment. He compared and contrasted his choices in his head. This scene, this feeling, it would never happen again. It was a one-time experience. The topic of her fathers visit could be discussed at any time- at least, before he arrived. Knowing this, he made his decision.  
"Hey, Zee?" He called.  
"Yes?" She answered, not moving her head.  
"You know, it's still early, and neither of us got much sleep. How about we take a nap?" He suggested, running his fingers through her silky hair. He felt her smile.

"Sure." She agreed. They both climbed in her bed and snuggled against each other. Ziva's warm body brushed up against Tony's, making him feel equally warm. He nuzzled his head in her neck and took in her scent. The aroma she gave off was euphoric. She smelled perfect, because Ziva David was flawless in every way. From her curls to her curves and down to her perfect legs, she was beautiful, in every single aspect.

Even though it was horrible that she had killed her own brother, Tony was thankful she did. If he had lived, Ziva would have never become part of his life.

At work the next day, no one had noticed Tony and Ziva get out of the same car, nor did they pay attention to them walking in together. Nobody had noticed because nobody was there.

"Did we get here early?" Tony wondered.

"I doubt it." Ziva smirked. Tony's eyes grew wide at her reference.

"Ziva David!" He exclaimed. She said nothing in response as the smirk lingered on her lips.

"I have a question." Tony stated.

"What?" Ziva questioned.

"Are you going to tell the others about your father?" He asked. Ziva was sure he was about to say 'us' instead of 'your father'. But he didn't, and she was glad.

"Of course. Eventually... Why do you ask?"

"I can if you'd like. Spare you the pain of going through it again." Tony offered.

"If the time comes, sure." She agreed.

Gibbs and McGee walked into the squadroom as McGee grabbed his bag.

"Dead Petty Officer at Liberty Heights. Gear up!" Gibbs ordered.

Tony and Ziva, too, grabbed their bags and followed their boss to the elevator.

Afterwards, the team began their usual background checks and seizing bank and phone records. Tony, finished with his searching, made his way to Ziva's desk.

"Did you tell McGee yet?" Ziva asked, her eyes not moving from her computer screen.

"Not yet. Did you mention your father?" He asked in return.  
Before Ziva could spit out an answer, Gibbs walked in, stopping when he heard the question.

"What about your father?" He asked Ziva, still standing in the same place.  
Ziva looked at Tony.

"He's coming for a, uh, visit type thing." Tony half explained. Or less than half, really.

"Type thing?" Gibbs repeated.  
This time, Tony looked at Ziva.

"Gibbs, he knows." She stated.

"About?" Gibbs was beginning to get agitated now. He wanted the entire story.

Now, McGee was making his way over. Reluctantly, Ziva played the message her father sent.

Gibbs felt his whole body shiver, and McGee almost choked.

"But Ari died-" He struggled.

"No, McGee. I did kill him. The only reason you did not know was to avoid a major dispute between NCIS and Mossad. Or worse, the United States and Israel." She informed him.

"Did you know, Tony?" McGee managed.

Tony nodded.

"Since when?" He piped.

Tony looked at Ziva again.

"You broke rule twelve, didn't you?" McGee comprehended.

"More like break**ing**." Tony corrected. McGee, although having figured his answer, choked once again. Gibbs became heated. He decided it wasn't the time, however.

"Ziva, finish explaining." Gibbs instructed. McGee thought she was done, and his face showed it as he turned his attention back to the conversation.  
Ziva sat back in her chair and eyeballed the both of them, then Tony, then them again.

"I am certain he is not just coming to talk." She started.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva swallowed, eyeing Tony. He nodded, understanding what she wanted.

"In Mossad, killing another officer is a severe crime. Ziva, like her mother, would be considered a traitor. Eli killed her mother, and she believes he has the intention of doing the same to her." Tony elaborated. Ziva shut her eyes the entire time, attempting to drown out the thoughts.

"Wouldn't have to interrogate you first, Ziva?" McGee asked, once again stunned.

"He would take me to Israel and interrogate me, yes. If they think what I did was unjustified, they'll..." She trailed off, suddenly taking interest to her computer again. Tony massaged her back with one hand to try and soothe her.

"Nothing-" Gibbs paused as he noticed Tony's hand. "Nothing like that will happen. We won't allow it."

Hearing Tony's words from last night repeated, a small smile grew on Ziva's face. She knew, though, that no amount of protection could keep her here. Ziva knew she would be taken away, because it was inevitable. What she wasn't entirely sure of, was her chances of making it back alive.

* * *

**Later that night:****  
**  
"Hey, Tony?" Ziva called a few moments after they'd said goodnight.

"Yeah, Zee?" He asked.

"Do you really believe you can stand up to my father and his officers?"

"If I can't alone, surely Gibbs could. Plus there's McGee and Vance and everybody else. But if you mean fighting... I'm sure we'd find a way. Why?"

"Just wondering..." Her tone told Tony she had a reason to ask such a question, but he wasn't sure he would like it.

"You sure there's nothing else bothering you?" He questioned as he turned to face the back of her. She didn't answer. "Ziva?"

She realized not mentioning this earlier was a mistake. "Tony, I should have told you before."

"Tell me now."

"I do not know how."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Tony was taken back, now significantly concerned about her response.

"It could break your heart…" She confessed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony immediately took the comment the wrong way. Ziva, still not being fully educated in English, didn't realize her words.

"Wait, what?!" Tony nearly choked to keep from screaming. "What are you saying?!"

"Well I did not expect that reaction." She admitted.

"What DID you expect? It's been a DAY, Ziva. What changed?!" He was trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Wait you think... God, Tony. No! That is not what I meant! That is not even close!" She assured, turning to face him.  
Tony's heartbeat slowly returned back to normal.

"Then what is it?" He relaxed.

"I hate to say it, Tony, I really do, but it's necessary." She started. He was worried again. She sighed, closed her eyes, and confessed, "You can't stop them from taking me away, Tony."  
He shot up.

"What?!" Tony shot up and forced Ziva up with him.

Ziva almost teared up at the thought of never seeing him again.

"When we arrest criminals that have broken the law, they have no choice but to be taken into custody, yes?"

"Yeah..."

"Think of this situation like that. I have committed a crime, Tony. I must go with them." She focused her gaze on his shirt.

"And if you don't?" He asked, hopeful.

"They... shoot me." She knew they probably would anyway.

"Ziva I can't just let you leave with them! Can't I go with you or SOMETHING?" He tried, lacing his fingers in hers.

Her head shot up so fast her neck should have broke. "Tony, that is SUICIDE! They'll shoot you before you reach the car!"

Tony slightly tilted his head. His facial expression showed obvious pain. "How long is this going to take? When are you coming home?"  
Ziva was silent.

"You are coming home, right?" He asked, tilting his head more. "Ziva?" His voice cracked and his eyes were contaminated with despair.

"I don't know." She confessed, once again interested in his shirt.

Tony squeezed her waist. "Ziva you're coming home. You have to." Now Tony was on the verge of tears.

"Tony, the chances of me getting off are slim. Either way I am likely to... die." She buried her head in his neck. Tony took a minute to hold her. He wrapped her in his arms firmly and squeezed his eyes shut to fight the tears.

"Ziva, explain everything. From the beginning. What's going to happen?"

She broke from his embrace and looked him in the eye. She noticed the glassy cover over his eyes. Thinking of him crying made her wish she never said anything. Now more than ever she just wanted to sleep.

"Well," she began, knowing he'd force it out of her eventually, "when we arrive at the headquarters, I will be lead to interrogation. There I will explain everything that happened with Ari. When I am done, an officer will place me in an underground cell. I will remain there until they decide on a verdict. If they believe what I did was unlawful or the slight bit unjust, they'll waste no time in killing me." Tony's heart started racing again.

"There's no way out alive?" He breathed.

"A small chance. I have never seen it happen, however. If they feel Ari was out of control and I had a good reason to shoot him, they will let me go. But by that, I mean leave me to get home on my own."

"Can't I just go get you?"

"How? A helicopter? Try explaining that. And they'll take my phone, along with pretty much everything else."

"What about a pay phone?"

"That costs money, Tony. I will not have any."

"What about a friend or a-" he tried to say.

"Wait, that's it! I never thought of that! I have contacts a over Israel I could stay with!" She kissed him in thanks. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. Tony wrapped his arms around her again, and pulled her in.

"So how are you going to get home?" He managed in between breaths.

"I will call you." Ziva breathed, "when I am safe." Another breath. "Borrow money for a plane." And again. "And fly back to DC." Ziva pushed him down onto the bed.

"And I pick you up there?" Tony felt her hand sensually glide down his side.

"Yep." Ziva intertwined her fingers with his as the kisses got more intense.

"And how long until you-" he groaned as she kissed his neck. "until you call?"

"A few days." Ziva breathed into his neck. "Three to five maybe." She kissed his jaw bone. Tony groaned again.

"That's a long time to be deprived-" his last word more stressed as he whimpered in response to Ziva pulling his hair. "from someone you love." He finished.

"Then take advantage of me being here now and shut up." Ziva breathed against his lips as she pulled the string on his hoodie. Tony whined.

Ziva slid her hands up his sweatshirt and yanked his shirt off so fast, Tony was stunned. She began toying with the strings on his sweats as she continued kissing him.

Tony flipped them over so he was on top, and dug his knee slightly into Ziva's side, making her breath catch. Ziva's arms rose as Tony pulled off her shirt -or his shirt since she was wearing one of his sweatshirts. Her free arms wrapped around his neck.

Ziva, as Tony was messing with her bra, flipped them back over and pressed her knees into the mattress. Ziva smirked at Tony's whimper.

She grazed his bare chest with one hand and grabbed the waist of his sweats. She ran her other hand through his freshly washed hair. Forcefully, she pulled Tony's head up as she dipped down to kiss him.

"Off." Ziva whispered against his smooth lips as she twisted the waist of his sweatpants. He produced a groaning noise mixed with his distinct whimper, and obeyed her. Ziva let him on top when he removed them.

"Yours too." He whispered into her ear. Ziva smiled, and obliged.

Tony's hand caressed her face. He took in every inch of her body.

Ziva smiled into his kiss. She ran her hands across his bare chest and pulled his body closer to hers. She could feel his warm skin against hers. A shot of heat took over her skin.

They breathed heavily against each other's lips. At this point, all their clothes remained motionless on the carpet. They ran their hands through each others hair while they continued pressing their lips together.

"I love you, Zee." Tony breathed against her lips.

"I love you, Tony." Ziva repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

The warmth of the morning sun and the joyous hymns of the birds filled the bedroom in Ziva's apartment. Tony and Ziva's bodies were so close together, though, that they could feel just as much heat as they needed. Their bodies lie there still as a brick on the bed, but they weren't sleeping. Undoubtedly, they were waiting for the other to make the first move. Ironically, neither of them did. It was ultimately Tony's cell phone that broke the silence, jolting the two when it went off.

"Is that your phone or mine?" Ziva yawned as she twisted around, placing her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Mine." Tony confirmed, kissing Ziva's forehead as his hand grazed across her body to pick up his phone on the nightstand. Ziva smiled in response. "DiNozzo." He answered.

"We've got a body." Gibbs's voice echoed over the phone.

"This early?" Tony whined. Tony heard nothing in response, so he figured he was receiving one of Gibbs's stares over the telephone. "Sorry boss. Where at?"

"Shenandoah State Park," Gibbs informed him, "Ziva with you?"

"Yeah she is. We'll meet you guys there." Tony established. He received no response from his boss in return, Gibbs just hung up.

"Crime scene?" Ziva asked, looking up at Tony and stroking his bare chest. Tony, who nodded in response to her question, raised his hand to cup her face, ceasing her motions. They locked eyes, and a synchronized smile appeared on both of their lips. As they leaned in, Tony redirected his hand to pull back her hair. They utterly ignored morning breath as their lips brushed.

When they broke, they smiled against each other's lips. Ziva then began removing the covers off of her, revealing her body to Tony once again. She heard a faint moan from Tony as she picked up her clothes and headed for her shower.

Suddenly, Tony got an idea, and ran after her, also completely naked.

"Yes?" Ziva questioned as she stepped in the shower.

"Group bath?" Tony smirked. Ziva laughed, but she nodded, and Tony, of course, stepped into the hot shower with her.

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Ziva asked as they entered the car.

"Shenandoah State Park." Tony answered.

"At dawn?" Ziva raised her eyebrows.

"That's what the boss man said." Tony replied. Ziva laughed subtly to herself.

For the longest, Ziva stared out the passenger window with a blank expression on her face. Driving, Tony didn't notice right away. But eventually he did.

"Zee? Something bothering you?"

"It has been three days." She sounded empty.

"Your father… You think he'll be here today?"

"I think it is possible," she paused, "I am not ready for this, Tony." Ziva continued, staring out her window as she spoke, and getting emptier with each word.

Tony parked the car next to Gibbs's, turned toward Ziva, and grasped her shoulders.

"I'm not ready for this either. I've loved you too long to lose you after the past few days. I won't give up. I love you, Ziva, and I can't live without you."

Before Ziva could respond, Tony lunged over to her seat and kissed her.

Ziva cupped Tony's face in her hands, and Tony squeezed her hips, grasping harder as the kiss became more intense, and making Ziva gasp each time he squeezed.

When they pulled away, they were nearly out of breath. After what seemed like forever, they decided it was time to meet the team at the crime scene.

* * *

"Glad you could make it." McGee greeted them as they walked up. He was clearly still stupefied by the idea that Tony and Ziva were dating, nevermind sleeping together.

"Morning, McGee." Ziva greeted her other partner as they approached the Crime Scene.

"What did we miss, Probie?" Tony asked. Gibbs was talking to Ducky, who had just determined the cause of death as a gunshot to the kidney.

"DiNozzo, bag that," Gibbs ordered as he pointed to a devoured squirrel, pretty much answering for McGee- they hadn't missed anything. "Ziva," Gibbs threw her the camera, "Morning."

"Morning, Gibbs." Ziva nodded as she caught the camera.

* * *

**Back in the office, later that day:**

"So a Lieutenant Colonel was randomly roaming around Shenandoah State Park, and accidentally gets shot by a known arms dealer? I think that's a little spotty." DiNozzo articulated to his team mates.

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs retorted, walking in from MTAC.

"Well, it is the FBI's case now." Ziva pointed out as she finished her case report.

"That's what I'm worried about." Tony mumbled.

"Go home. Get some rest." Gibbs ordered his team, who had been working all day. The team all began packing up their things and then they all headed for the elevator.

When they reached the parking lot level, they split, Tony and Ziva headed in one direction, McGee headed in another, and said goodbye.

"I still think the ex-girlfriend did it." Tony declared, starting the car. He noticed Ziva didn't say anything in response, but he didn't think anything of it. Ziva, however, was lost in her thought about her father.

* * *

When they arrived at Ziva's apartment, Tony attempted to confront Ziva about her being silent, but she had already disappeared.

"Ziva?" Tony called. No answer. He stepped into the bedroom and called her name again, this time finding her on the bed already in her pajamas.

Silently, Tony slipped his on and joined her.

"He didn't come." Tony tried to soothe Ziva as he snuggled up against her.

"He will." Ziva blatantly stated.

"You know as well as I do that you have to focus on the good, Ziva. You've said it yourself. It's killing me to see you like this."

Ziva looked at him, and shared his smile. "I think Sleepless in Seattle is on." She said.

"That's better." Tony said, kissing her. Ziva cuddled against him, and nuzzled her head into the crook of his shoulder, then quickly fell asleep.


End file.
